Keion
by Uchiha Nisa Chan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang rumit antara Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino. Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan hingga mereka harus merelakan orang yang disayangi pergi. /Tidak bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya sekilas?/.../Apa hati manusia bisa dibeli?/ Slight : SaiIno, NaruHina *bad summary*


Yuhuuuu~ Saya datang ^^ *tebar bunga mawar*

Halo minna, apa kabar? ini fic kedua saya ya yang sebelumnya pairing NaruHina *nih cerita belom kelar, udah bikin fic baru lagi* *banyak utang fic* #plakkkk

Sebelumnya mohon maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek T.T yang ada di otak cuman ini kok *lap ingus*

Jadi kalau minna-san gak suka, tinggalin aja fic ini terus jangan di flame ya :(

Yaudah deh langsung baca aja yah..

*Author banyak bacot* *Cekek* XD

* * *

**Keion**

**Chapter 1**

_Fanfiction written by : Uchiha Nisa Chan_

Naruto owns : **Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warning** : AU,OOC,typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan bentuk kesalahan lainnya

* * *

"Enngghh jja jangan pe pelgi…"

" Na nanti aku main sama siapa ?"

"hiks hiks"

"Sakura kamu serius nak mau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Jepang ?"

"Ya iyalah tou-san, Sakura kan lulus tes disana, masa' mau dilepas begitu aja. Kan sayang".

"Iya, tapi kan kamu bisa kuliah juga di Konoha ini, memangnya tidak tertarik apa sama Universitas Konoha Gakuen ?" Ujar kaa-san nya yang masih membujuk Sakura.

"Sakura hanya mau cari pengalaman baru, kalau begini caranya untuk apa kemarin Sakura ikut tes kalau pada akhirnya tidak diambil. Memangnya mudah untuk lulus di Universitas Tokyo ini, Sakura mati-matian belajar kaa-saa. Mana ada tiga tahap tes lagi"

"Kami hanya khawatir nak, kamu kan tidak bisa masak" ujar tou-san nya

"Nanti lama-lama bisa sendiri tou-san" ujar Sakura sambil meluncurkan jurus Puppy eyes no jutsu nya.

"Ya sudahlah, kasihan pula Sakura dia kan sangat ingin kuliah disana. Tou-san tahu sendiri kan, kemarin dia belajarnya bagaimana. Siang malam, pakai acara nempel gedung tuh kampus lagi. Hahahaha" kata kaa-san nya sambil tertawa

"hah ! ya sudah, kalau memang itu maumu. Tapi ingat kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu Sakura" kata tou-san nya

"Iya iya baik, tou-san tenang saja. Sakura sudah dewasa loh"

"Huft, berarti kaa-san hanya berdua dong sama tou-san mu"

"Idih, padahal suka kan" goda tou-san cengar cengir

Yang digodai hanya bisa cemberut ria. Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya itu

Langit kota Tokyo terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Walaupun sekarang sedang musim semi bukan musim panas tetapi tetap saja matahari bersinar dengan teriknya di langit Jepang. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat kelelahan dan banyak keringat yang bercucuran di wajah putihnya yang mulus. Dia tengah tertunduk lesu. Bagaimana tidak saat ini ia sedang dihukum oleh seniornya yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan sekalgus tampan ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya itulah nama senior tersebut.

"Heh jidat, tatap mataku kalau aku bicara !"

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengangkat vwajahnya.

"Apa kamu liat-liat ? nantang saya hah ?"

Sakura POV

Sumpah aku gak ngerti sama jalan pikirannya si Uchiha ini. Tadi dia memintaku untuk melihat matanya. Lah sekarang pas udah diliatin, malah marah-marah. Eerrr DASAR PANTAT AYAM JELEK!

"Apa ? kau bilang apa tadi ? pantat ayam ? siapa si pantat ayam hah ?"

Jlebb ! gila tajam banget pendengaran nya ini. Udah bicaranya pelan-pelan aja, masih aja dengar.

"Emm, tidak kak. Maaf "

End Sakura POV

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Kali ini ia hanya bisa bersabar.

Jam istirahat tiba. Semua peserta ospek sibuk memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Namun lain hal nya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak makan, ia masih sibuk memungut sampah yang masih berserakan di halaman. Lagi-lagi dia dihukum oleh Sasuke karena ia tidak membawa ubi rebus sebagai perlengkapan ospek.

"Kak Sasuke itu kenapa sih ? kemarin aku membawa semua perlengkapan dihukum, alasannya tidak setia sama teman-teman lain yang gak bawa, nah sekarang aku masih dihukum lagi"

Rengek Sakura. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Lapar… Capek…."

"Kau sedang apa ?" Tanya sebuah suara yang begitu lembut

Sakura pun mendongakkan wajah nya ke atas untuk melihat orang tersebut. Untuk sesaat Sakura diam, ia hanya memandangi wajah rupawan di hadapannya ini. Sampai akhirnya orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini ? Kau tidak makan ? Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa ? Waktunya apa ?" Cecar orang tersebut.

"Aku tahu bahwa sekarang waktunya makan siang…"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku sedang dihukum memungut sampah-sampah ini"

"Siapa yang menghukum mu ?"

"Kak Sasuke"

"Sudah bersihkan bajumu, dan bergegaslah makan siang. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang habis, nanti kau tidak sempat makan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hukuman ini begitu saja, nanti kak Sasuke marah padaku"

"Jadi kau lebih menuruti perintah Sasuke daripada perintahku ?"

"…."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ? Ah ya, tadi saat perkenalan panitia aku tidak hadir ya ? Baiklah namaku Sai, Presiden Mahasiswa" Pria tersebut pun tersenyum, membuat wajahnya yang rupawan terlihat semakin rupawan.

Sakura pun gelagapan. Ia bimbang antara menuruti perintah Sasuke atau Sai. Di satu sisi ia takut jika Sasuke tambah marah dan memberinya hukuman yang lebih apalagi kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu begitu dingin dan kejam. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Sai.

"Urusan mu dan Sasuke biar aku yang bicara padanya, jadi kau tidak usah takut" kata Sai seolah mengerti yang dikhawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura pun tidak bisa menolak perintah pria tampan di hadapannya ini yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kepada nya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kakak atas bantuannya"

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut. Ketika Sakura hendak pergi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang.

"Heh jidat mau kemana kau ? memangnya tugas mu sudah selesai hah ?" tanyanya garang

"Aku yang menyuruhnya" jawab Sai

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Apa ? Kau tidak punya hak akan hal ini. Dia adik bimbingan ku dan aku adalah kakak pembimbingnya"

"Tapi aku presiden mahasiswa disini" jawab Sai dengan sangat dingin

"Ya ! Kau memang presiden mahasiswa yang tingkatan nya lebih tinggi daripada aku. Tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk terjun langsung selama kegiatan ini berlangsung. Tugas mu sebagai ketua hanya memberi aspirasi dan perintah. Kau tidak terlibat di lapangan, kau berhubungan langsung dengan dekan maupun rektor." Terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang tadi tugas ku memberi perintah bukan ? maka aku perintahkan kau untuk membebaskan dia dari hukuman. Bukankah hal itu masuk dalam daftar wewenang ku ?" Sai tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura pun gelagapan melihat Sasuke dan Sai berdebat hebat gara-gara dirinya. Ia hendak melerai keduanya, tapi ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Ketua macam apa kau ini ? aku mendidik adik tingkat kita untuk disiplin, memangnya kau pikir aku asal main hukum saja apa ? dia tidak membawa lengkap apa yang seharusnya ia bawa ! Memangnya aku salah ?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja hukuman mu itu telah melewati batas. Sekarang ini sudah jam makan siang, waktunya istirahat. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa padanya ? benar-benar tidak memiliki prikemanusiaan"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap Sai tajam. Sai hendak berjalan ke arah Sakura, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah ya ! satu lagi, kurasa kau harus belajar sopan santun Uchiha, aku lebih tua darimu, tidak bisa kah kau bersikap sopan sedikit padaku ?"

Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan mengajak Sakura untuk segera memakan bekal yang ia bawa.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Sai tersenyum ramah padanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, mengajaknya makan, sampai ia bertanya nama Sakura siapa dan ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Sakura. Pokoknya Sakura merasa bahwa Sai adalah pangeran yang akan selalu siap membantunya dikala ia sedang kesulitan atau mendapat masalah dengan Sasuke. Ya Sakura menyukai sosok Sai yang dewasa dan ramah, seperti seorang kakak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sakura telah mendapatkan teman disini. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga bertemu saat ingin menyewa rumah dekat kampus mereka. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Hinata, lalu Sakura, dan terakhir adalah Tenten. Jadilah mereka bertiga satu rumah sekarang. Sakura menempati kamar tengah, yaitu antara kamar Hinata dan kamar Tenten. Dan yang lebih menyebabkan persahabatan mereka semakin erat adalah ternyata mereka satu kelas juga.

Masa kegiatan ospek telah berakhir, sekarang sudah saatnya jam belajar-mengajar dilaksanakan. Selain itu, sudah banyak club-club kampus yang telah Open Recruitment. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten pun ingin mendaftarkan diri mereka ke salah satu club-club tersebut. Tenten yang tomboy mendaftar di club bela diri. Sementara Hinata yang pendiam mendaftar di club memasak, karena ia sangat suka memasak. Sedangkan Sakura masih bingung ingin ikut club apa. Mau seperti Tenten sangat bukan dirinya, mau seperti Hinata ia sangat benci memasak. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa memasak. Hal inilah kemarin yang membuat Tou-san nya ragu untuk melepas Sakura di Tokyo, namun karena Sakura yang memohon-mohon akhirnya dikabulkan juga oleh Tou-san nya. Kalau disuruh Kaa-san nya untuk membantu pekerjaan Kaa-san mungkin ia akan lebih memilih menyapu atau mencuci dibandingkan memasak.

"Sakura kau belum memutuskan untuk ikut club apa ?" Tanya Tenten

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus ikut club apa"

"Eh ? Lembaga Pers ?"

Hinata yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara juga. Ia sedang memegang lembaran seperti brosur atau koran. Entahlah. Yang jelas jika dilihat sekilas seperti koran, namun jika dilihat secara seksama dan membaca isinya itu seperti brosur pendaftaran. Sontak saja Sakura dan Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kau baca apa Hinata ?" Tanya Tenten lagi

"Ini ada Open Recruitment club menulis"

"Eh ? menulis ?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Mana mana ? coba aku lihat"

Sakura langsung merebut kertas tersebut dari genggaman Hinata. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan club yang harus aku ikuti"

"Sakura-chan suka menulis ya ?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya Hinata-cha aku sangat suka menulis. Dengan mengikuti club ini mungkin aku bisa menyalurkan bakatku" Sakura tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah ya Sakura-chan" Hinata membalas senyuman tulus Sakura.

"Yak ! jadi aku ikut club bela diri, Hinata club memasak, dan kau Sakura ikut club menulis. Dengan begini beres kan ? hahahaha" ujar Tenten.

Sakura dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa lantaran melihat sahabat tomboy nya yang satu itu.

Sakura memasuki ruang tempat para senior club menulis.

"Emm, permisi kak"

"Ya ? ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" jawab seorang gadis yang dimata Sakura sangat terlihat manis.

"Apa pendaftaran untuk masuk ke club ini masih buka ?"

"Oh iya, tentu saja. Apa kau ingin mendaftarkan dirimu ?"

"Iya kak"

"Baiklah siapa namamu ?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku Matsuri, tunggu sebentar ya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Matsuri langsung melenggang pergi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia kembali lagi sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Nah Sakura, ini formulir pendaftarannya. Kau harus mengisinya"

"Baik" Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Matsuri.

"Selain itu, kau jangan lupa menyertakan lampiran yang tertera disana ya"

"Iya baik kak, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Sakura pun membungkuk hormat.

"Ya sama-sama inilah tugas ku" balas Matsuri lagi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Konichiwa" Sakura memasukki rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura ?" Tanya Tenten.

"Memangnya Sakura-chan dari mana saja ? Kenapa baru pulang?" Hinata ikut bertanya.

"Maaf teman-teman, tadi aku mengambil formulir club menulis"

"Oh, kau sudah makan ? kalau belum, makanlah dulu. Hinata sudah masak untuk kita. Masakannya enak loh Sakura"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian Tenten.

"Benarkah ? wah mendengarnya saja membuat perut ku semakin lapar. Baiklah aku ke kamar dulu, mau ganti baju, lalu makan. Jaaaa!"

"Baiklah sebelum kalian menjadi anggota pers ini, kalian harus kami uji terlebih dahulu sampai sejauh mana kemampuan menulis kalian. Saya sebagai ketua Humas meminta kalian untuk membuat tulisan sebanyak empat lembar dengan tema bebas. Namun karangan ini harus bertajuk ilmiah" Ujar Shikamaru Nara.

Ujian ini selain bertujuan untuk melihat kemampuan masing-masing anggota, hal ini juga berguna untuk penentuan pembimbing dalam menulis ke tingkat yang lebih mendalam dimana pembimbing nya adalah para senior dari pers itu sendiri. Yang telah memiliki kemampuan yang lebih baik akan dibimbing langsung oleh para senior satu per satu, namun bagi pemula akan dibimbing secara bersamaan oleh senior lainnya. Sakura yang telah memiliki kemampuan menulis sebelumnya tentu saja akan mendapat bimbingan secara langsung.

"Di dalam botol plastik ini terdapat kertas-kertas gulung yang ada nama-nama senior disini. Kalian yang kami anggap telah memiliki kemampuan menulis lebih dari pemula harus memilih satu diantara kertas-kertas tersebut. Dan nama yang tertera akan menjadi pembimbing pribadi kalian." Jelas Temari.

"Akan lebih seru lagi bila kalian berebut kertas-kertas gulung tersebut daripada bergiliran" Sambung Shikamaru.

"Yah ayo ambil kertas-kertas ini" Temari berteriak.

Mereka pun langsung menyerbu ke depan meja tempat kertas tersebut terletak. Sakura gelagapan, dan akhirnya dia pun dapat 1 kertas yang tersisa disana. Kertas itu bertuliskan "Sasuke Uchiha" seketika ia kaget.

"Apa ? kakak menyebalkan itu ? hei siapa yang mau tukaran dengan ku ?" katanya sambil mengulurkan kertas tersebut dengan teman-temannya. Namun sayang tidak ada yang mau bertukaran dengannya. Sasuke yang berdiri di pojok seketika langsung emosi mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi dan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Hei jidat, apa kau bilang tadi ? aku menyebalkan ? cuih kau pikir aku mau membimbing mu ? dasar jidat lebar !" Sasuke mepites jidat Sakura.

"Aw" teriak Sakura.

"Euh dia itu menyebalkan sekali" batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura duduk di taman kampus sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pasti akan dikerjai habis habisan oleh kak Sasuke"

Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ternyata kau benar Sakura, kau masih ingat aku ?" sapa orang tersebut sambil tersenyum

"Kakak ?"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat aku ya ?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau adalah orang yang menolong ku waktu itu" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kakak disini ?"

"Aku habis dari perpustakaan, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin duduk di taman ini saja, hehehe"

Sakura kembali memikirkan tentang orang yang akan menjadi pembimbing nya itu. Dia terlihat melamun.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu ?"

"Ya ?"

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ada apa ? ceritakan padaku"

Sakura berpikir sejenak apa mesti dia menceritakan hal ini pada Sai. Namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kakak, menurut mu kak Sasuke itu seperti apa orang nya ?"

Sai terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang Sasuke ?"

"Dia akan menjadi pembimbing probadi ku dalam menulis nantinya"

"Pembimbing menulis ?"

"Iya"

"Oh, kau ikut lembaga pers itu ya ? menurut ku Sasuke orang yang baik, dia hanya terkesan dingin dan kejam namun sebenarnya dia orang yang baik"

"…"

"Percayalah padaku, aku mengenal nya dari kecil"

"Jadi kalian teman sejak kecil ?"

"Iya, kami itu sebenarnya bertiga berteman sejak kecil karena rumah kami berdekatan. Aku, Sasuke, dan Ino. Hanya saja aku adalah orang yang paling tua di antara mereka."

"Ino itu siapa kak ?"

"Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia juga kuliah disini. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan mengenal nya suatu hari nanti"

"Oh begitu"

"Sasuke dan Ino seumuran. Sudah dulu ya Sakura, aku masih ada urusan lain"

"Oh iya kak, sampai jumpa"

"Oh iya satu lagi, jadi kau jangan takut pada Sasuke. Bukan kah kau ingin menjadi penulis yang hebat ? Itu akan menjadi batu loncatan bagi mu, kau harus tunjukkan pada si Uchiha itu bahwa kau bisa"

Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sai yang berjalan menjauh, semakin jauh dan semakin jauh sampai tak terlihat lagi. Akhirnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kampus untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba mata emerald nya melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menghampiri pria tersebut, Sakura mendengar pria itu sedang ngomel-ngomel.

"Ha dasar nenek tua, aku kan mahasiswa baru disini, jadi aku belum begitu paham dengan peraturan yang ada di sini. Masa' begitu saja marah pakai acara memukul kepala ku sampai benjol lagi." Kata orang tersebut sambil memegang kepala nya yang benjol.

Mendengar itu, Sakura cekikikan. Akibatnya pria itu mendengar suara cekikikan Sakura itu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sana ? kau menguping ku ya ?"

Sakura menghampiri pria itu. Dan dia tertawa sangat keras.

"Hahahahaha kepala mu benjol, lucu sekali, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya. Hahahahaha" Sakura terus tertawa sambil memegang perut nya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang ? aku anak kecil ? enak saja aku sudah dewasa ya" pria itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha iya iya maaf, aku bercanda kok, jangan marah. Tapi serius kau lucu" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak marah kok. Hehehe"

Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, matahari bersinar dengan terang di langit Tokyo. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten memulai kuliah perdana mereka hari ini. Mereka duduk berdekatan dan sekarang mereka telah berada di kelasnya. Mereka asyik mengobrol, tapi sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak fokus selain itu wajah nya juga merah. Ia sedang melihat ke suatu arah, menyadari hal itu, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura disana di tengah-tengah mahasiswa lainnya ia melihat rambut berwarna orange seperti buah nanas. Ya tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah pria kemarin yang diketawai oleh Sakura. Pria itu pun menoleh ke arah rombongan Sakura. Ia tersenyum dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kau kan yang kemarin itu ? ternyata kau satu kelas dengan ku ya, heheheh" ia tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja aku Naruto." Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada ketiga gadis itu.

"Namaku Tenten" Tenten langsung menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, hah iya kita ini belum sempat kenalan ya kemarin"

"Eh, gadis ini siapa namanya ? dia manis sekali. Awwww ! hei Sakura apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Kau ini jangan genit-genit pada teman ku" Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Siapa yang genit ? aku kan pria normal"

"Yang bilang kau tidak normal siapa ?" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi justru membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ah, sudah-sudah Sakura chan, jangan lakukan itu pada Na-nar-naruto kun"

"iya maaf Hinata" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Hinata

"Jadi namanya Hinata ya ? hei perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil memegang erat lengan Hinata

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan.

"Haaaa ? apa yang terjadi ? kenapa dia pingsan ?" kata Naruto kebingungan.

**TBC...**

Chapter 1 sampai disini dulu ya minna, mau tau respon kalian fic ini layak atau tidak buat diterusin :)


End file.
